


I Know Him

by flibbertygigget



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Historical Characters - Freeform, M/M, Power Imbalance, Public Sex, bdsm undertones, non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2015-11-08
Packaged: 2018-04-30 16:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5171990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flibbertygigget/pseuds/flibbertygigget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yes, King George knew John Adams very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know Him

**Author's Note:**

> Some dialogue taken from [ Adams' account of his meeting with King George III](https://www.archives.gov/exhibits/eyewitness/html.php?section=19) , though this obviously isn't historically accurate.

** June 1, 1785 **

King George III reclined in the throne room of St. James Palace, grinning at the man sweating in front of him. Even standing straight as a soldier, John Adams was not nearly as tall as the king. Just one more thing for George to use against the supposed "Minister Plenipotentiary" from his colonies.

They were not his colonies anymore, of course, a fact that never failed to bring a glower to the king's face. They had escaped in spite of his army, in spite of all he had done for them. If it had been up to George III, a thousand battalions would have been sent to force the rebels to submit to him, but that pesky Parliament had said that the cost was already too high. George III's eyes suddenly regained their gleam. He may not have been able to subdue the colonies, but here was a man of theirs who would serve his purpose.

"... I have the honor to assure your Majesty of their unanimous disposition and desire to cultivate the most friendly and liberal intercourse between-" George III rose from his throne, feeling a thrill at the fact that he stood a fair 28 centimeters taller than Adams.

"Is that so?" he said. The officials and courtiers around them shifted. They knew enough of their king to know what came next. "And what is your desire?" Adams blinked.

"It is a distinguished honor to be the first to stand in your Majesty's royal presence in a diplomatic character-"

"In that case, come closer," the king said. Adams took a step forward. "Closer." Another step. "Oh, for the love of- Guards!" Adams' eyes widened in panic as two guards took his arms, but they simply guided him forward to the foot of the dais that held the throne.

"Strip," the king commanded. Adams opened his mouth to argue, but one of the guards dug a bayonet between his shoulder blades. The nobles watched impassively as the American began to remove his clothing. Adams hesitated at his trousers, but another bayonet poke convinced him to continue until he was completely naked. George III grinned and gazed pointedly at Adams' groin.

"You're so... small," he said. "It's almost a shame that you'll have to be on your knees for this." He sat on the velvet footrest in front of the throne, spreading his legs to reveal the bulge already growing. "Go on, you diplomat. Convince me."

"Your Majesty, this- this depravity will not be tolerated-" The guards forced the man to his knees, and George III brought out his cock. He winked cheekily at his audience,  noticing that no matter how the women blushed they didn't stop watching breathlessly, waiting eagerly for what came next.  The king reached forward to grip Adams' hair.

"You are to suck," he said. "Impress me, and perhaps I shall listen to your silly little country." The naked resentment in Adams' eyes as he began was almost enough to make George III come on the spot. This was true power: not to be given control of bickering politicians or petty countries, but to break an unwilling subject beneath him and watch their futile resistance gradually disintegrate to dust.

Adams was clumsy, unpracticed, but that didn't make the experience any less satisfying for the king. He threw his head back, moaning in ecstasy, and forced Adams' mouth to the base of his cock. The smaller man choked and sputtered, and George III heard a few of the more excitable ladies squeal. It was moments later that he spilled himself into Adams' mouth and held him there a moment to force him to swallow. Then George III let him go, and Adams stumbled back into the waiting arms of the guards.

"I trust," the king said, "that the details of our little encounter shan't reach Washington and his merry men." Adams glared and nodded reluctantly. "You may tell your master that I will be the first to meet the friendship of the United States as an independent power." He made a small gesture to the guards, and they eagerly reached for Adams' flaccid cock. A few awkward minutes later and Adams' seed mingled with his on the floor. "What do you say, my dear?"

"Thank you," Adams spat.


End file.
